Don't Go
by nativechickeez
Summary: Orihime is leaving to fulfill her dreams, but is Uryu ready to let her go? One-shot. Song-fic. Lame right? idk, you might have to check it out


Ok, so when I first started writing which was about a year ago I thought I'd try my hand at song-fics/one-shots with cross-overs, which I guess wasn't such a good idea, only a handful of people read them and I only got 2 reviews *sniffles* so, I've changed the characters around, so no more crossovers anymore, might be a little bit OOC, but I think this has been a huge improvement, as for the cross-overs I'll save those for my BFF who just loves them XD

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I also do not own the song (Ready, Set,) Don't Go. I believe that song belongs to the Disney Corporation, or Miley Cyrus, idk, the point is I do not own it *another sniffle*

So enjoy the fic!

~*~*~

**Don't Go**

Perfect. Those were the only words Uryu could think of to describe Orihime, along with gorgeous, amazing, wonderful… the list just went on and on. It was almost hard to believe that he grew up with her, in a small little town outside of New York. And now looking at her face on that billboard, Uryu couldn't help but remember the day she left for New York.

**She's gotta do what she's gonna do, and I gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams too big for this town and she needs to give em a shot**

**Live in it all…**

"_Can you believe it, Uryu? They want me! Me to go to New York and become an Actress. This is so unbelievable."_

_Uryu just stared at Orihime with a confused look on his face. "Okay, tell me one more time what happened."_

"_Okay, so last night I'm at Karaoke, singing my heart out and I get off stage and this guy comes up to me and says he's a talent scout from New York, and that he's been looking for a new sound and he wants me to make a demo for him."_

"_So why do you have to go to New York to do that?"_

"_Because Uryu, if this works out I'll be a famous singer, my name will be on the billboards. My music will be on the air. People will want my autograph. It's been my dream since before I can remember. Can't you be a little happy for me?"_

_Uryu gave Orihime the most sincere smile he could summon at the moment._

"_I just don't want to let you go Orihime."_

_Orihime walked over and gave Uryu a hug. "Uryu, I love you. Don't worry; everything will work out just fine. I promise I'll come back and see you all the time, okay?"_

_Uryu sighed but eventually nodded his head. "Okay, Orihime, I'll trust you."_

**Looks like I'm all ready to leave, with nothing left to pack**

**Ain't no room for me in that car, even if she asked me to tag along**

**But I gotta be strong**

For about a year Orihime had kept her promise to visit him often. After awhile the visits became less frequent and Orihime's popularity shot up the polls. She was the next new toy for the world to use and then throw away, and Uryu couldn't stand to see Orihime be used like that, so he got in his car and drove to New York…

_5 hours. Didn't seem like long when you said it, but driving that long, it was hell. But it didn't matter right now, what mattered now was Orihime. Uryu was driving at top speed to find her and take her back home._

_Finally, Uryu reached New York. Uryu reached into his pocket and called Orihime._

"_Hello?"_

"_Orihime? It's me Uryu."_

"_Uryu! Omygosh, I'm so happy you called. How are you?"_

"_I'm actually in town right now. Are you free?"_

"_I'm kinda busy right now. But I'm free in an hour."_

"_Okay, I'll call you in an hour then and we can meet up somewhere."_

Orihime didn't show up. Uryu called her cell for hours, but there was no answer. Apparently Orihime had an important party to attend and it'd taken longer than Orihime thought. But even so, it shocked Uryu that Orihime had broken her promise. Days later Uryu gathered up his courage and approached Orihime.

**I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life**

**As ready as I've ever been**

**I've got the hunger and the stars in my eyes**

**The prize is mine to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready, get set, don't go…**

"_Uryu!? What are you doing here?"_

"_Orihime," Uryu sighed, "this is so hard for me."_

"_Uryu, do you think we can do this later, I've got some stuff I need to do today and it's really important."_

"_More important than me?"_

_Orihime looked shocked and a bit upset. "Of course not. How could you even think that?"_

"_I don't know. See I was supposed to meet my best friend a few days ago, but she stood me up for some big important event, and she totally brushed me off."_

_Orihime sighed. "Uryu, I'm sorry, but you don't understand."_

_Uryu cut her off. "Orihime, you made a promise, weren't you the one who used to tell me how important promises were."_

"_Uryu! Listen to me. This is really important to me, if I do this; if I succeed then I can do anything I want. This is what I want, Uryu."_

And that was when Uryu found out just how much Orihime loved her new life, and no matter what he said or did, he knew he would always come second in Orihime's life…

**Looks like things are falling in place, feels like I'm falling apart**

**Painting this big old smile on my face, to hide my broken heart— if only she knew**

Driving his car down the coast, Uryu remembered the girl he used to know. Orihime… the famous diva was not his best friend. No, his best friend was the girl who used to fight the toughest guys… and win. She was the one who used to stay up all night playing video games. She was the one who never ever worried about what people thought about her…

"_Uryu?"_

"_Yes, Orihime?"_

_It was a hot summer day and Uryu and Orihime were lounging the day away in Orihime's room._

"_What would you do if I ever became famous?"_

"_Hmm… I don't know."_

"_Uryu," Orihime whined, "you gotta give me a better answer than that."_

"_Okay, let me think."_

"_Don't hurt yourself."_

"_Oh ha ha, Orihime. Anyways, I guess I'd stay here and find a job, get married and have a million babies."_

"_You'd forget about me? Just like that?"_

"_Well, I'd write you every once in awhile."_

_Orihime laughed._

_So did Uryu._

**This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to, but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams**

**And spreading her wings**

_It was raining the day Orihime left, kind of like the sky was sad that she was leaving, it reflected his heart perfectly._

"_I promise I'll come back as much as I can."_

_Uryu hugged Orihime. "You don't have to make that promise, if you don't go."_

_Orihime smiled a weak smile. "You know I can't do that Uryu, I have to do this."_

_Uryu sighed. "I just can't help but hate New York right now."_

_Orihime laughed. "Don't worry Uryu, I'll be visiting so much, you'll start to get sick of me."_

"_That's not possible. Get sick of my best friend? Never."_

_The words were right behind Uryu's lips, but Uryu just couldn't say them, as much as he loved Orihime he couldn't make her stay._

_Uryu hugged Orihime once more and turned to walk away._

"_What? No goodbye?"_

_Uryu sighed then smiled. "I can't say goodbye Orihime. People say goodbye when they know they won't see each other again, so instead I'll say 'Adios Amigos,'"_

_Orihime smiled and said, "Adios Amigos," then got on her bus and left._

_As the bus rolled down the road, two words were whispered into the air…_

"_Don't go."_

**I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life**

**As ready as I've ever been**

**I've got the hunger and the stars in my eyes**

**The prize is mine to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready, get set, don't go…**

Uryu finally made it home, to his loving wife, who was expecting their second child.

Uryu opened the door, and rang out, "Honey, I'm home."

His first child ran to the front door, "Daddy!"

Uryu laughed and picked up his daughter. "Hey sweetie, where's mommy?"

"Making lunch."

"Mmm, lunch." Uryu nibbled on his daughter's hands, making her squeal and giggle.

Uryu's wife waddled out of the kitchen, "Uryu, your home."

"Yep, so what's for lunch?"

Uryu's wife laughed. "Grilled cheese, with a little bit of barbecue sauce and pickles."

Uryu made a face, "I think I'll pass on that."

Uryu hugged his wife, and walked into the kitchen.

"I love you, Uryu."

"I love you too, Orihime."

May 1, 2009, 3:51 a.m.

Edited: January 7, 2010, 7:50 a.m.


End file.
